


Stolen Colors

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Tumblr Prompt, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Yangyang wasn’t expecting Taeil to be six years older than himself.He never wanted to trade his eyesight with anybody, even when it’s beyond his control.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 1





	Stolen Colors

Yangyang little worried about meeting the other unit, but more curious about finding dorm again

He’s stoked to be here nevertheless.

Also seeing different vibrant colors the trainee’s bragged about, which he got too upon meeting one of the members, his Soulmate.

To his disappointment, the guy is six years older than himself or in his group.

“Hi, so you’re the new member?” Taeil spoke as he kept shaking his hands.

Yangyang froze when he noticed Taeil’s eye color stayed the same.

Did he just take his color vision?

Taeil released his hands while biting his lip.

“Um, have you seen Xiaojun?” Yangyang awkwardly asked.

Taeil brought up a fake smile. “I honestly confused him with you.” He starts walking away to search for him.

Yangyang follows behind pretending nothing happened too, he swallowed thickly feeling bad.


End file.
